Type-25 Rapid Assault Vehicle
The Type-25 Rapid Assault Vehicle'''GamePro magazine, July Issue, page 50 (abbreviated '''Type-25 RAV), colloquially known as the Brute Chopper by UNSC personnel, is a Covenant Loyalist ground vehicle. It is used exclusively by the Jiralhanae. Overview .]] The Brute Chopper is a heavily-armored dual-wheeled assault vehicle, kept afloat by a gravity array on its rear seating and a massive double wheel in the front (Which supports the vehicle's balance by its axis of gravity). The Chopper is best described as an "Anti-Anything" vehicle. It's powerful 35mm auto-cannons can take down most light ground vehicles with ease and the large blades on the front can instantly destroy any vehicle (except tanks) with a boost. It was intended to be the Covenant Loyalist equivalent of the Covenant Separatist Ghost, but the two are often used in conjunction, due to the Chopper's superior firepower and the Ghost's superior maneuverability. The Brute Chopper was rarely used before Halo 2 (and was not seen in gameplay), when the Jiralhanae weren't actively deployed on most battlefields, but with their resurgence onto the battle lines, it appears that they have brought their vehicles with them. The Brute Chopper is far more effective and has more armor than the Ghost and is always driven by Brutes. Design The Brute Chopper is a heavily-armored, though is a surprisingly fast assault vehicle. Its primary assets lay in its capability to temporarily accelerate to twice its speed, probably through rocket thrusters and its armament: 2 35mm Auto cannons In the prow is a massively swelled cyclical engine array, which appears to be the source of the vehicle's power. Directly connected to it at the back is a small, exposed cockpit that provides the rider no protection. The only defense is offered by the sheer bulk of the wheels, which are large enough to protect a pilot from frontal fire. The engine is also fitted with massive spiked blades, allowing the pilot to shred anyone in its path. The blades on the wheel are strong enough to take down and cut through any vehicle with the boost except tanks like a Wraith or Scorpion. Even then, a boosted impact may inflict severe damage. When activated, the vehicle moves around by the use of two massive wheels on the front of the vehicle. They rotate opposite directions when turning, as well as the whole frontal portion rotating to the left or right. However, the pilot's seat is kept aloft by anti-gravity technology similar to that of the Ghost. That anti-gravity technology makes the Chopper difficult to flip by anything, as the wheels turn instantly when they are on their sides, keeping the driver afloat with the thrusters in the rear. Origin As revealed in Contact Harvest, the first Brute Choppers were built by an Engineer named Lighter Than Some as a misguided peace offering towards the Human population of Harvest. Ironically, although the pacifistic Engineer built them in imitation of JOTUNS (mechanized plows), the Brutes recognized their potential for carnage and have used them to kill the Humans and eventually led to killing the Elites too. These prototype choppers had two Brute Spikers mounted to their bodies. When the Brutes began manufacturing them in mass, these were traded for two pairs of powerful 35mm auto-cannons. The four prototypes were made from the remains of a destroyed Spirit dropship. Misconception http://www.1up.com/do/previewPage?cId=3155363 .]] Because of observation of earlier ''Halo 3 builds, the Type-25 Rapid Assault Vehicle was first misidentified as a "Brute Ghost" (mentioned in the December 2006 issue of Electronic Gaming Monthly.http://carnage.bungie.org/haloforum/halo.forum.pl?read=755574) or the "Mauler". At the time, the vehicle appeared to be similar in color and sound to the Covenant Ghost. However, the wings were folded up and the result was a much thicker, tube-ish vehicle, giving some the idea that this was different from the original Ghost. They were proved correct by the unveiling of the Chopper, which in its final iteration bears little resemblance to a Ghost. In Combat Advantages Its powerful 35mm Autocannons can damage everything except tank armor with relative ease, and provide a powerful impact that will send targets reeling. The Chopper's heavily armored chassis and boost gives it the unique ability to destroy every small or medium sized vehicle, including other choppers. Boosting to destroy other choppers should not be attempted head-on, but from a slight angle, or else both will be destroyed. A correctly timed boost equals an easy kill on most other light and medium vehicles, but is not effective against tanks. This can be very effective in stopping a flag carrier in Capture the Flag. Since it has a decent agility, it should be fairly easy to get splatters with when playing V.I.P Disadvantages Choppers lack the ability to strafe; they can only turn while moving forward or backward. Other factors, like a wide turn radius add to their overall relative lack of maneuverability, as compared with Ghosts and even Warthogs, for instance. The rounds of the cannons fly at a relatively slow velocity and have a tendency to arc; at longer ranges, it is necessary to lead targets, also compensating for arcing and slow speed. The auto-cannons shoot nearly straight out of the front of the vehicle, so it can become difficult to destroy more maneuverable vehicle targets. Chopper drivers are extremely vulnerable from the back, which offers almost no shielding from enemy fire. Also if the back wheel is stuck with a grenade it will explode. Also, once an enemy gets behind the Chopper, they can very easily neutralize it due to the inability to turn sharply. The Chopper is also an extremely hard vehicle to drive for inexperienced players. Fighting a Chopper As in all vehicular engagements in Halo 3, going bumper to bumper against a Chopper is not to be taken lightly. The heavy guns on this vehicle will rip through all vehicles (except tanks) with ease. On higher difficulties, the Chopper's cannon will kill Marine passengers in a short amount of time. Therefore, your best bet in nearly any light vehicle is to stay behind or beside it since the Warthog and Prowler turrets can turn 360 degrees and all angles. Following behind the Chopper and shooting out the driver is an effective strategy, since they are less maneuverable than other vehicles and will take a much longer time to turn around and return fire. Rocket Launcher The Rocket Launcher's powerful 102mm shells will usually destroy a Chopper with one hit (it will also destroy most vehicles with one hit); however, the rockets slow velocity counterbalances its effectiveness. Therefore, it is prudent to wait until the Chopper tries to charge you, and hit the chassis with a direct rocket. This tactic also applies to the Fuel Rod Cannon. Trip Mine A well-placed trip mine can destroy a Brute Chopper, provided the vehicle runs directly over the blast. Deploying a Trip Mine at the right time to stop a charging Chopper is an easy way to dispose of the enemy and get the We're in for some Chop Achievement. Plasma Pistol Although no use on its own, the overcharged EMP can disable the Chopper for a few precious seconds, giving you a chance to stick the vehicle with a grenade or hijack it or lay down a trip mine to unlock the We're in for some Chop Achievement. This also works with a Power Drain if available. Spartan Laser Despite the Chopper's firepower and splattering capabilities, an accurate shot of a Spartan Laser will bring one down. The best place to aim for is the large wheel chassis, which make for an easy kill. However, if hit in the wrong place on the front wheel, it will cause no damage to either driver or vehicle. Fuel Rod Cannon It generally takes from two to five shots, depending on their placement, to take a Chopper out. It is most effective at close range because the Fuel Rod is extremely slow with a large arc. This can be dangerous if attempted on foot, but effective if the player's timing is correct when he/she jumps over the charging vehicle. The Chopper's lack of maneuverability will work to its disadvantage in this situation. Plasma Grenade Plasma grenades are invaluable in combat against Brute Choppers. If you have the guts to use them, lure the Brute Chopper to charge you and, at the last moment, jump up as the chopper's wheels travel underneath you. It's easy to stick the wheels, but preferably the grenade will become glued somewhere near the driver. Note that this rarely destroys the vehicle, but in most circumstances, it disables its operator. Other Vehicles A Ghost can maneuver around to attack the driver exposed in the back. This is also effective in Warthogs and Prowlers, provided there is a gunner. Although the Chopper can boost and charge through these vehicles and killing the occupants, constant movement should avoid this hazard. Prowlers and Warthogs without the Gauss cannon should try to circle around a Chopper. Because a Chopper cannot maneuver well, a few bursts of a turret can reduce one to a flaming pile of metal. For Gauss Warthogs, this is slightly easier due to the power of the cannon. Scorpions and Wraiths need only be cautious of their relatively limited maneuverability compared with the Chopper, so the best strategy is to take them out quickly, not allowing them a chance to get behind and fire at the tank's vulnerable spot. Banshees and Hornets should stay above the Chopper's range of fire and take them out quickly with a Fuel Rod or missile. If you are in another chopper, do not ram it head on, unless playing on the Easy difficulty-the other one will always take you out first. Note: If you destroy a chopper from in front beware of the wheel when it comes off. It will continue rolling and will cause a small amount of damage, but if moving fast enough, it will splatter you. Fighting with a Chopper Although Brute Choppers are very powerful it is still very easy to be killed in one. Chopper VS Chopper If you see another enemy in a Brute Chopper, then it is very wise to be the first one to shoot. Firepower from a Chopper can do damage from very large distances there for the enemy/you will have a very hard time escaping from another chopper. If you are shooting an enemy chopper right in front of you head on then DO NOT boost. This will result in both players dying. You should only do this if the enemy has more damage dealt on you. Chopper VS Ground Enemy In most cases players will start with an Assault Rifle. But be warned assault rifles can be very deadly against Choppers especially when a group of players are firing at you. If you are against one player then the player on ground will most likely find cover or try and dodge your attack. The best thing to do is shoot them from a distance. But if that's not an option then its best to try and keep your distance from the player and face them head on at all times. Even then an Assault Rifle is very effective against you. It does not take long to kill a player with your cannons, but if your are very close then it is very awkward. In this situation the player in the Chopper will try and splatter the opposing player by boosting. If failed they have an easy target because from the back the player in the Chopper is very exposed to enemy fire. When fighting groups of player at a far distance you have a good chance of defeating a few. But fighting multiple enemies close by is a death trap. You may still be able to defeat some enemies. But since the opposing players have a shot from you from all different directions then you most likely will be killed. The best thing to do when this type of situation is approaching is to back off and strike when its safe. ' Chopper VS enemies above ' Enemies above can be placed into two categories. One is where the opposing player is in a Banshee or a Hornet. Another is when a player is above you standing on top of a type of structure. If you are facing enemies in a banshee or a Hornet, then aim as high as they are and keep shooting. But if they have the upper hand then its best to take cover and go back out when your ready. When you are ready get at a far distance from the opposing player where you are able to damage them. Then start firing at them until they are defeated. When opposing players are on a form of structure firing at you then it is best to take cover, then go at a far distance where you are able to damage them, like before and fire at them until they are dead. ' Boosting ' Boosting is a very good way to splatter enemies. Distracted or unaware players are best targets to boost. If a opposing player is aware of you then it can be fatal if you fail splattering them. A good way to assure a successful boost splatter is to trick the player into thinking that you are going to boost, The opposing player will most likely jump in order to try and dodge you. When the opposing player starts to drop, or lands then is it a perfect time to boost. Halo 3 Multiplayer Strategies *'Eyes On:'Keep the front of the vehicle facing an opponent as you can only shoot them this way and if you don't it leaves you exposed. Equivalents The Type-25 Rapid Assault Vehicle holds a position in Loyalist tactical doctrine similar to vehicles in other armies: *Ghost - The Covenant Separatist equivalent of the Chopper, although it is also heavily used by the Covenant Loyalists *Mongoose - An unarmed, fast two-man ATV that is the UNSC answer to the Chopper (and Ghost). driving a Chopper.]] Trivia *The heavy armor of the front of the Chopper allows it to take massive damage, even allowing the driver to survive grenade sticks with Plasma grenades, as long as the driver's shields recharge to full power and withstand the attack, without full shields the driver will die in the explosion. Although a 'lucky' Plasma grenade throw through the wheel may stick the driver. *Commentary found on the Legendary Edition disk relates how the Bungie Team tried to make the Chopper analogous to a human motorcycle, a vehicle for tough guys, in this case the tough ape-like Brutes. *The Brute Chopper only spawns as a default vehicle on Sandtrap and on Avalanche, it spawns in one-sided objective games and only to the defenders. *The Chopper commonly uses its boost feature to ram into and destroy a Warthog, Ghost, Mongooses and another Brute Chopper. *The Chopper is nearly impossible to flip over without using Forge (much like the Wraith). *Choppers are a good vehicle to destroy for We're in for Some Chop achievement by destroying it with a trip mine. *There is a glitch in which when you board a Chopper just as it is destroyed, you will still board it but without a seat it will appear as you are hovering above the ground. However, if this happens it won't function. *The Chopper weakens after multiple uses of ramming. *The Chopper, the Brute Prowler and the Scarab are the only Covenant vehicles not named after some sort of spirit. *Maccabeus was the first Jiralhanae to use the Chopper. External Links http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oAWUob68LqA http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6r1_B6E6hWs http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MCDwxEtHn8U http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0nCA3hHTFzw References Category:Brutes Category:Vehicles Category:Drivable Vehicles